Puberty
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: Twoshot It's then you realize that God hates your guts. .Sora . Mild Kaiora.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I LIVE!!! (is bricked) Ahem. Glad to see you too. My excuse for no new stories: School, school, and homework. 'Tis not fun. Anyway, I decided to do this differently and try a two-shot.

So enough of my babbling. Please enjoy.

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

It's the first day of school and, oh God, you ask yourself 'where has the time gone?' while frantically searching for your summer assignment because you actually **did do it** this time. 

Ah, there it is. Albeit it's kind of crumpled and has some weird looking yellow stains on the paper, it's complete and it's where you left it last.

(And you can't wait to see the priceless expression on your English teacher's face).

Throwing on, what may be, the cleanest clothing you'll ever wear (aren't mothers grand?), you sprint into the bathroom while trying not to hit your head like the last time.

After messily tying that annoying neck restraint called a tie, you reach for the mirror/medicine cabinet door only to come to a complete halt.

Oh. My. God.

There, right smack-dab in the middle of your forehead, is some really really huge bump. And it looks…it's just…what the heck _is _that thing? Because this is all new to you and you can't even form an entire sentence, you do the only thing you can.

You scream; and it's not a tiny little yelp, _oh no_, it's like bloody murder.

First you're upstairs, then you find yourself in the kitchen making wild gestures with your hands and you have yet to say a complete sentence. It's just jumbled words and nonsense. You know this because your own mother is looking at you like you're crazy.

You hear a giggle, and then full-out laughter.

"_What's so funny?!_"you cry indignantly. The snickers and convulses dies down as she wipes away a tear. In a calming way, she explains,

"It's just a pimple, honey. It'll go away in due time."

"But what does it mean?!" you ask (more like yell) and in that motherly all-knowing way she answers.

"Congratulations Sora. You've hit puberty."

And in that one moment, you do what you believe is the most sensible thing to do.

You pass out.

* * *

**tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The conclusion of this completely crazed idea. Enjoy.

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

Following the overly dramatic episode (although you believe you had every right to squeal in that manner), along with your mother's good luck kiss, it's off to school.

School. You _really_ don't feel like going to school right now.

You duck your head down, hoping to high heaven that no-one will recognize you on your walk there. However, with your luck and naturally spiky hair you seriously doubt it.

Puberty. It was just another word for very painful appendages growing out of your head. According to your mother's explanation, it's a simple transition into adolescence for some and…not for others. You were the 'not.' Damn it all.

Maybe karma decided to come back and bite you in the butt for teasing Riku all those years about his very feminine looks.

Through some inexplicable way, puberty had made him an alleged 'sex god' and you…you were and have always been the cute one. But after seeing the huge red bubble on your head, that description will drop faster than one can say benzoyl peroxide.

You're at the front gate and no-one's there to greet you. You're almost in the clear. All that's left is those final twenty odd steps and…

"Sora!"

You're screwed.

"R-riku!" And it's not just Riku, Kairi is there too with a large smile upon her face.

"What's up?" You feel a large hand slap you on the back and almost fall over into the dusty dirt.

"Umm…nothing." They give you that 'you're-hiding-something-from-us' look and start to smile deviously at the other. Through some quick maneuvering and teamwork, you're caught in an arm-lock stuttering at their improbable and impossible speed. Nimble fingers shift through your earthy locks.

Then the unthinkable happens. She finds it.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

She blinks. Once. Twice. Boisterous laughter shakes your whole body from behind, making you shake.

"Sora, it's just a –"

"**Don't say it**!"

"-zit. And man, is it _huge!_" The situation is made ever worse as your friend (traitor!) drops you onto the ground, getting dirt on your shirt.

Trying not to cough up your lungs, you hear someone say "Oh, hush up Riku!". Two gentle hands pull you to your feet and brush you off a bit.

"It's not so bad Sora. Besides, you'll always be cute to me!"

Voices fade into the background and you watch unblinkingly as your two best friends (however…you wonder…) hurry into the stark white middle school.

And even though you're late and receive a nice pink pass to the principal's office, none of that really matters.

Because one week later, you're laughing your ass off at Riku's high-pitched scream when he sees a _really_ large zit on his flawless nose.

And **it's** _priceless_

**END**

* * *

**Until next time,**

**WinglessSeraphim**


End file.
